religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Peter Cornelius
thumb|right|200px|Peter Cornelius Carl August Peter Cornelius (Mainz, 24 december 1824 – aldaar, 26 oktober 1874) was een Duits componist, acteur, muziekcriticus en dichter. Hij was het vierde van zes kinderen van het acteurs-echtpaar Carl Joseph Gerhard Cornelius en Friederike, geboren Schwadtke. Levensloop Acteur en musicus Voor Peter Cornelius was een loopbaan als acteur gepland, alhoewel de hele familie veel muziek thuis maakte. Hij kreeg eerste lessen voor zang en instrumenten bij Josef Panny en Heinrich Esser. Toen hij 16 jaar was speelde hij viool in het orkest van het theater van Mainz, maar hij acteerde ook en werd in 1843 acteur aan het hof van de Hertog van Nassau Adolf van Luxemburg. Met deze theatergroep was hij in 1842/1843 in Wiesbaden te gast. Na de dood van zijn vader nam hij het besluit om muziek te gaan studeren. In 1844 ging hij naar Berlijn, woonde bij zijn geadelde oom en kunstschilder Peter von Cornelius, en studeerde bij Siegfried Dehn van 1844 tot 1849 contrapunt en compositie. Hij componeerde in deze tijd diverse kamer- en kerkmuziekwerken, maar ook wereldlijke liederen. Het belangrijkste werk uit deze periode is zijn Stabat Mater voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest uit het jaar 1849. Tot zijn bekenden in deze tijd hoorden Bettina von Arnim, Joseph von Eichendorff, Paul Heyse en Alexander von Humboldt. Tot 1851 was hij als muziekcriticus in Berlijn voor het tijdschrift Echo und Modespiegel werkzaam. Weimar Door bemiddeling van zijn oom leerde hij in 1852 Franz Liszt kennen, die hem in 1853 naar Weimar haalde. Daar hoorde hij samen met Hans von Bronsat, Hans von Bülow, Felix Draeseke, Joseph Joachim Raff, Carl Tausig en anderen tot de zogenoemde Lisztkring. De esthetiek van Liszt beïnvloedde Cornelius zeer en hij zette zich in bijdragen in het Neue Zeitschrift für Musik krachtig voor de Neudeutsche Schule in. Hector Berlioz, die hem ook in Weimar leerde kennen, waardeerde hem als componist en als vertaler (zo vertaalde Cornelius de Berlioz-opera Benvenutto Cellini). De kunstenaarsomgeving in Weimar vormde een inspiratiebron voor de muzikale creativiteit van Cornelius. Daar ontstonden veel liederen op eigen tekst, het grootste deel van zijn rooms-katholieke kerkmuziek en vooral zijn opera Der Barbier von Bagdad. Cornelius en Wagner thumb|right|200px|Het graf van de componist Peter Cornelius te Mainz De première van de opera Der Barbier von Bagdad onder leiding van Franz Liszt vormde in 1858 de aanleiding tot een grote demonstratie van de aanhangers van de intendant Dingelstedt, die ruzie had met hofkapelmeester Liszt. Liszt nam daarop ontslag. Cornelius verliet Weimar en ging in 1859 naar Wenen, alwaar hij in 1861 lid werd van de Wagnerkring. In Wenen raakte hij ook bevriend met Johannes Brahms en de dichter Friedrich Hebbel. In 1865 kwam hij op uitnodiging van Richard Wagner naar München, waar hij eerst privé-repetitor van Wagner en vanaf 1867 professor aan de Koninklijke muziekschool werd. In 1872 nam hij deel aan de eerstesteenlegging van het gebouw van de Bayreuther Festspiele. De componist Met zijn opera Der Barbier von Bagdad heeft hij muziekgeschiedenis gemaakt. Maar zijn oeuvre is omvangrijker, alhoewel niet al te groot. Vooral met de liederen en koorwerken heeft hij zich als componist geprofileerd, waarbij hij zijn dubbeltalent als musicus en dichter inzette. In 1867 huwde hij met Bertha Jung in Mainz. Samen hadden zij een dochter en drie zonen. Cornelius overleed op bijna 50-jarige leeftijd aan de gevolgen van de toen nog ongeneeslijke ziekte diabetes. Hij is op de centrale begraafplaats te Mainz begraven. Het stedelijke conservatorium in Mainz draagt zijn naam: Peter-Cornelius-Konservatorium der Stadt Mainz Archief Zijn zoon en biograaf Carl Maria Cornelius heeft de nalatenschap systematisch geanalyseerd en uitgebreid. In 1950 heeft de stad Mainz de gehele erfenis aangekocht en in het Peter-Cornelius-Archief binnen de stedelijke bibliotheek Mainz ondergebracht. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1843 Entre Acte, voor orkest Missen en gewijde muziek * 1848-1849 Stabat mater, voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * 1852 Domine salvum fac regem * 1852 Mis in d klein, voor twee solisten, gemengd koor en orgel * 1854 Vater unser Lieder, liederen-cyclus * 1856 rev.1870 Sechs Weihnachtslieder, liederen-cyclus, op. 8 * 1863 Requiem "Seele, vergiss sie nicht!" Muziektheater Opera's Werken voor koren * 1871 Drei Chorgesänge, op. 11 * 1872 Drei Chorlieder, op. 18 Vocale muziek * 1856-1858 Brautlieder Kamermuziek * 1840 Introductie, Andante en Polonaise, voor hobo en piano * 1840 Sonate nr. 1, voor viool en piano * 1842 Strijkkwartet nr. 1 * 1842 Strijkkwartet nr. 2 * 1844 Sonate nr. 2, voor viool en piano * 1846 Sonate nr. 3, voor viool en piano Bibliografie * John L. Holmes: Conductors on composers, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Press, 1993, 272 p., ISBN 978-0-313-27727-6 * André Tubeuf: Le Lied allemand : poetes et paysages, Paris: François Bourin, 1993. ISBN 2-87686-141-0 * James Andrew Deaville: The music criticisms of Peter Cornelius, Northwestern University, (Evanston, Illinois). 1986. dissertatie * Günther Wagner: Peter Cornelius. Verzeichnis seiner musikalischen und literarischen Werke, Tutzing: Hans Schneider Verlag, 1986, 532 S., ISBN 3-7952-0455-0 * Hartmut Becker: Peter Cornelius : ein "Dichter-Musiker". - Der Komponist des "Barbier von Bagdad", Jahrbuch der Bayerischen Staatsoper. 7 (1984), S. 19-23. * Robert James Seeley: The song cycles of Peter Cornelius (1824-74) with emphasis on the two sacred cycles : "Vaterunser" and "Weihnachtslieder", Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary (Forth Worth, Tex.). 1980. dissertatie * Hellmut Federhofer u. Kurt Oehl (Hrgb): Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg, Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977, 237 S., ISBN 3-7649-2125-0 *# Volker Hoffmann: Leben und Werk des Peter Cornelius zu seiner und in unserer Zeit, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 9-18. *# Klaus Günther Just: Peter Cornelius als Dichter, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 19-30. *# Günther Wagner: Die Quellenlage der musikalischen und literarischen Werke von Peter Cornelius, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 31-46. *# Wolfgang Boetticher: Cornelius und Robert Schumann, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 49-56. *# Josef-Horst Lederer: Cornelius und Johannes Brahms, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 57-63. *# Hans-Josef Irmen: Cornelius und Hector Berlioz, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 65-79. *# Klaus Wolfgang Niemöller: Cornelius und Franz Liszt, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 81-91. *# Hans-Joachim Bauer: Cornelius und Richard Wagner, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 93-103. *# Christoph-Hellmut Mahling: In Dichtung und Komposition auf eigenem Boden gewachsen. - Cornelius und sein Verhaltnis zur "Neudeutschen Schule", in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 105-111. *# Hellmut Federhofer: Vorgezeichnet und latenter 7/4-Takt in den Opern von Cornelius, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist. Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 115-120. *# Heribert Horst: Zur Textgeschichte des "Barbier von Bagdad", in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 121-128. *# Egon Voss: "Der Barbier von Bagdad" als komische Oper, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 129-138. *# Erwin Koppen: Cornelius' "Cid" in thematologischer Sicht, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 139-144. *# Anna Amalie Abert: Zu Cornelius' Oper "Gundlöd", in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 145-156. *# Günther Massenkeil: Cornelius als Liederkomponist, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 159-167. *# Magda Marx-Weber: Cornelius' Kritik des Liedes, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977, S. 169-177. *# Elmar Seidel: Zur Kirchenmusik von Cornelius, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 179-193. *# Hubert Unverricht: Randbemerkungen zum künstlerischen Anliegen von Cornelius in seinen Musikkritiken und -essays, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 197-200. *# Magda Marx-Weber: Cornelius : ein Aussenseiter unter den Musikschriftstellern der Neudeutschen Schule, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritiker und Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 201-217. *# Herbert Schneider: Urteile über Opernkomponisten und die Frage der Rezeption der Oper in den Schriften von Cornelius, in: Peter Cornelius als Komponist, Dichter, Kritikerund Essayist, Regensburg: Gustav Bosse Verlag, 1977. S. 219-231. * Werner Bollert: Nur ein ganz bescheidener Lyriker? Peter Cornelius zum hundertsten Geburtstag, Musica. 28 (1974), S. 467-468. * Max Hasse: Der Dichtermusiker Peter Cornelius, Walluf, Sändig, 1972, ISBN 3-500-25110-2 * Hermann Kretzschmar: Peter Cornelius, Nendeln, Kraus, 1976 * Adam Gottron: Der religiöse Weg des Mainzer Dichterkomponisten Peter Cornelilus (1824-1874), in: Jahrbuch Bistum Mainz 7, 1955/57, Seite 154-171 Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Duits componist Categorie:Duits dichter Categorie:Duits muziekcriticus ca:Peter Cornelius cs:Peter Cornelius da:Peter Cornelius (komponist) de:Peter Cornelius (Komponist) en:Peter Cornelius eo:Peter Cornelius es:Peter Cornelius fi:Peter Cornelius fr:Peter Cornelius he:פטר קורנליוס hu:Peter Cornelius it:Peter Cornelius (compositore) ja:ペーター・コルネリウス no:Peter Cornelius (komponist) ru:Корнелиус, Карл Август Петер sl:Peter Cornelius sv:Peter Cornelius zh:彼得·科内利乌斯